The invention relates to a scraped surface heat exchanger having a cylindrical chamber surrounded by heat-exchanging means, at least one feed conduit and at least one discharge conduit for feeding and discharging a product to be treated in that heat exchanger being connected to said chamber, and a rotor provided with scraper elements being rotatably arranged in said chamber. A heat exchanger of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2 188 551.
For reasons of increasing hygienic standards and the cleanability of food processing equipment, there is a continuing need for improved heat exchangers of the above type, and in particular equipment suited for in-line cleaning, whereby the frequency of the equipment having to be taken apart may be reduced.
It is an aim of the invention to improve the hygiene and the cleanability of the above type of heat exchangers, thereby requiring them to be taken apart at less frequent intervals.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the specification proceeds.